Different Worlds
by Countess of the Shadows
Summary: *Spoilers If you are not caught up with the Manga When someone from our world gets wormholed to the world of Attack on Titan. Oh Jeez, and she has the hots for Levi. Lemons in the future. Levi x OC , AU (kinda)
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is going off the manga so if you are not caught up, I wouldn't read this. because Heavy spoilers . I don't own anything Attack on Titan. However I own Tiffany_**

He walked deep into the woods. Knowing that they are in the clearing. They as in Hanji. Smacking away at a contraption. It was over the cave they found Historia and Eren when he was getting ready to be sacrifice. The blue glow gave an electric current that interested Hanji. She'd go on and on making weapons to kill titans all at once. Levi has to get stuck with her ramblings. because 1) She'd walk into his office. 2) She'd block the door so he couldn't kick her out. Well, he could but it was too much of an effort.

She'e been smacking away, screaming orders trying to get everything perfect. "What is it now 4 eyes?" Levi spoke as he reached the machine.

"LEVI!" Hanji screamed jumping up and down. "I think I have it!. I just need a container that won't melt!"

"Ok , back up. You started with A and went straight to numbers. Explain to me what this Thing is and why is it important." Levi looked at the machine. Trying to figure out what the hell Hanji was building.

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Well! This cave produces its own electric current. Giving of its own light. With some tinkering around, I managed to harness the energy to power this baby" She pointed to an machine that was built in the arch, empty in the middle. A large antenna sticking out the top. "So, I started thinking about lighting." Levi rolled his eyes. "Now , now! Hear me out!" She waved her hands around. "When we get a crazy storm with lighting, it'll strike that antenna travel through the arch and contain it. If we are able to harness the lighting we can use it for new technology or an electroshock bomb against the Titans." Hanji was out of breath. She was running back in forth showing each part of the machine.

"So, has it gone through a test run?" At Levi's words she froze. The happiness drained from her face. Levi huffed. " Let me guess, weather hasn't been working with you?"

"You got that right. Mother nature sure hates us scientist." she put her hands on her hips , looking up to the sky shaking her head. "It'll work, I know it."

**** Our Universe***

"Baby please! I'm sorry!" A 6'2 man chased after a short woman, pleading. Her white 2012 Ram 2500 ST. Long bed crew cab 4x4 with a 5th wheel backed full of her things that she bought with her own money. Anything that wasn't labeled "Theirs." He can keep the damn TV , couch, bed anything they shared. She packed clothing, books, her compound bow, her rifles, her pistol and her music collection. Sure she used her phone for music, but she loved having the physical album. She also had her guitar her mom gave her before she died. That bastard tried to pawn it for booze and cigs. That should've been the last straw. Hitched to the back of her truck was her pride and joy. Her custom, all black CBR1000RR, (Its a motorcycle) all modded out. She loved tearing up those mountain roads. To get away from the Hell that was her boy... Ex Boyfriend. Loser, boozer, womanizer and abusive; mentally and physically. Last straw is when he had made his way, sleeping with every bartender he could find in the sleepy little town.

"New place new start my fucking ass!" She Yelled back.

"Baby, Tiffany, I'm sorry. But I'm a man and you're never home..." He got cut off.

"I'm never home because I'm supporting your broke ass! 'Baby it's hard to get a job. No ones hiring.' etc etc! I'm fucking done!" Rain started to fall , Thunder rolling of the Rocky Mt. "I'm going home! I contacted the leasing office, I'm not on the paper work anymore. Lose my number, forget my name. And if you ever try to hunt me down and follow me, My AR15 will be greeting you." And with that she slammed the door of her truck and drove off.

The mountain roads weren't the smartest choice to take while it stormed but the tunnels made her feel calm. Thunder rolled over the peaks in the most romantic way. For a moment she forgot everything. However, it started to rain heavier. She parked in one of the tunnels. Watching the rain dance over the road.

***** Back at Hanji and Levi***

The storm came out of nowhere. Hanji screaming "Wait for it! Wait for it!" bracing herself for the worst and best.

"You're an idiot!"Levi yelled at her. His cloak soaked and boots covered in mud. Oh he was pissed off. "Why am I even here!?"

"Because I want you to witness my genius!" A large flash in the sky struck the antenna. Sending Levi and Hanji backwards.

**** Tiffany's Universe***

The tunnels in the mountain always gave her goose bumps. Like an electric field was constant. But tonight was different. It was stronger. "Something don't feel right." Above the tunnel had radio towers, not making her feel any better. "I should probably move to a differe..." Before she finished that thought light blinded her in each direction. She covered her eyes. Stomach was light, no, her whole body was light. Then a hard thump shook her out of it. Gravity was back, but she didn't her the echos of the tunnel. She heard... Trees? Her wavy brown hair had a static shock to it "I bet I look soooooo sexy right now." She giggled at her thought. She opened her eyes to see she was in the middle of a forest. "Oh my god was I in a landslide?!" She Jumped out of her truck making sure everything was still there. Which it was. nothing out of place oddly enough. She looked about her head to see an metal arch around her. "What the fuck!?" She yelled out loud. She looked around seeing people slowly walking up to her. They had all matching uniforms, green capes with wings on them. Tiffany opened her truck door grabbing her pistol under the seat and pointing at anyone who moved closer. Her eyes settled on two people; one tall with glasses the other short with stone cold eyes. "Who are you people!? Is this a prank?"

Hanji and Levi was shocked to see this 4 wheeled machine appear out of nowhere. This little woman jumped out scared to death. Pointing a gun at everyone and anyone. The pistol was so different from theirs. Well, theirs were meant for flares. "Calm down." Levi said in his monotone.

Tiffany directed the gun at him. "WHERE AM I!?" She yelled.

"Inside Wall Rose." He responded.

"Who? What? Look, I don't really like cults. But tell me we are still in the United States." Hanji and Levi looked at each other confused then back at her. Tiffany's hazel eyes went from fear to panic. "No... no no... no no no no no! NO!" She started pacing. Then an idea hit her. She went back into her truck and grabbed her phone. 'No service' ... "No service my ass!" Now shes just talking out-loud to herself. She climbed on a back tire , walking along the bed side walls. Levi just watched her. She climbed on top of the cab with her arm stretched up as far as she could. "Come on DAMN IT!" No bars came to her rescue. She looked Hanji , who surprisingly hasn't said anything. "Any of you guys have a phone. I need to get back home. Clearly I need to let someone know that I'm lost" She pointed at everything in the bed of the truck. "You see, I was kinda in the middle of something."

Levi walked up to her truck looking at the length of everything. "What is this thing you call a phone?" He replied.

"Oh my gosh, are you people Amish?" The panic is starting to show and he saw it. Panicked person with an unknown weapon is never good.

"I don't know what this Amish thing is, but what you are looking for we do not have." he stayed as calm as he could. When he saw her climb back down from the top of the cart? carriage? Whatever it was. He studied her figure. She had average breast, handful each. A tiny waist, if you weren't careful you could snap her in 2. but what really caught his eye was her... bottom would be the polite word. When she jumped off the tire, it bounced and his eyes got distracted. They quickly shot up to her face before she turned around. She had a birthmark next lips. making her look different from everyone. Markings on her hands, seems to be roses. Interesting. Holes in her ears that he could shove his pinkie through. Where in the world is she from.

She walked up to Levi, leaving her pistol as her side. 'Hes the shortest one here yet still taller than me.' Her eyebrows furrowed. "So, what country am I in?" Seems like a simple question, but He just raised an eyebrow. She combed he fingers through her hair, clearly out of frustration. "Ooookay, where is the closest building and is there a path that with fit my truck?" She tapped her back door that was next to them.

"Levi, Lets take her HQ." Hanji pranced over. "We are not hostile, but I can explain a couple of things at HQ." Tiffany looked between the opposites and sighed nodding. "I think we experienced the string theory." This caught Tiffany's and Levis attention. Hanji knew both the looks. Levi looks confused, But Tiffany looked like she knew this theory, which excited Hanji.

"Ok who's riding passenger and showing me the way?" Hanji and Levi looked at each other then back at Tiffany. She grunted. "Oh my god! My truck is faster and hauling more than a horse could. Plus, I'm not leaving my shit, let alone my bike" She pointed at her CBR. "Out here, out of my site. So which one is it gonna be?"

Levi looked at the truck then back at this little woman. "I'll ride with you." He walked to the other side of this thing called a Truck and opened the door. Shocked how comfy it looked and felt. Tiffany climbed in the drivers seat and started it up. The roar scared many of them. she rolled her eyes, then rolled down the window which shocked everyone even more. "It's fine! Just starting the engine! That how I make it go!" Rolling back up the window. Putting her head on the steering wheel. "What has my life become?" she said out-loud but to herself. She popped her head back up and looked a Levi. "Well point me in the direction to go in."

He was so shocked when it started to move. It was so much smoother than a horse and carriage. He notice her pushing all these buttons and a god awful noise went through out the whole truck. Then she silenced the noise. "Of course, no radio. No radio mean no news or music." She seemed sadder than before.

"Do you enjoy music?" Levi asked breaking the awkward silence in this no horse carriage called a Truck.

Tiffany giggled at the question, Levi raised an eyebrow. "Music is... was, my life." more confusion on his end. She looked at him with a soft look, a half smile tugging on her lips. "I've been trying to make my big break. I'd sing and play at any bar that let me. Small concerts, anywhere I could sing I did." She went silent. "But the situation I'm in right now. All those years , all that hard work, is now down the fucking drain." Levi stare never left Tiffany's face. She sat back in her seat more driving with her right hand and resting on the left. Clearly in thought.

They drove for about 10 minutes till they reached HQ. She parked along side of the building, seeing everyone on horses waiting for them. "This really wasn't a prank huh?" Tiffany looked at everyone waiting for her to exit. She turned off the truck , putting the keys on one hand and putting her pistol in her back belt line. When they both exited, she locked the car making the Beep Beep noise. "That's how I lock it, if anyone one tries to break in, an alarm will be heard 2 miles radius." It was more of a 'Stay the fuck away from my shit' attitude that didn't fall deaf on anyone's ears.

When they entered Levi's office they sat around his desk. Explaining everything; Scouts , Titans, Eren and Armin, underground city, the walls; everything. Tiffany sunk in her seat, just looking at the ceiling. "Titans huh? Damn, I've experience a lot but this... this takes the fucking cake." She closed her eyes. "Now what?"

Hanji walked over and put her hand on Tiffany's shoulder, Levi just sat quietly. "We have a home that you can use. Its for the higher ups but most of us stay in our offices so you can use it." Hanji smiled. Tiffany nodded. "By the way, why do you have all your things with you?" Hanji asked.

"Personal reasons, long story short. It was either I leave or I would've shot the man. Woman with a broken heart that's trained to kill is not a good thing when shes mentally unstable." Tiffany giggled.

"Trained to kill?" Levi spoke up.

Tiffany exhaled. "I'm prior military, however we killed other humans not titans. But since this is a different plane of existence, I'm not gonna get into it." Levi nodded, letting the conversation go. "Oh, I'm Tiffany. Tiffany Fox. Who's gonna show me where I'm staying? I'd like to get my belongings indoors."

"I'm Captian Levi Ackerman and this is Commander Zoe Hanji, but just call her Hanji."

Hanji grabbed Tiffany's arm tugging her towards the door. Walking away from Levi , all he could do was watch her walk. It had a sultry sway that came naturally. His eyes just racked over her backside. He slightly shook his head trying to get rid of impure thoughts. Since Erwin died , Hanji was now commander so he had no one to report this to. So he stood up to make himself some black tea.

"We are here! its a 2 bedroom. Nice right?" Hanji pushed open the door with her bum, holding boxes, helping Tiffany. Tiffany had her 2 rifles on her back her bow case in one hand and her guitar in the other.

'It's no Hilton hotel, but this is the best I'm gonna get.' She thought The home came with the basics. cabinets, open fire stove, main bed, small wooden table. the spare room was empty.

Hanji and Tiffany made couple of trips till everything was inside. "So , Hanji." She turned around , attention perked. "So whats the currency here? Is it a bartering system or currency like bills and/or coin?"

"Great question!" Hanji was pleased. "We do have coin but depending of the shop keepers, most accept barter. Why, something you need?"

"Oh, I just might have to grab couple things to fit in haha. These yoga pants and v-cut shirt kinda make me stand out haha."

"This is true, I'm shocked how tight they are. Is that normal in your world?" She looked Tiffany up and down.

"We have so many races and fashion taste the 'normal' is hard to describe." Hanji nodded, getting the jist of everything.

"Do you want me to help you unpack?"

"No, I think I should do it. I might fine my bottle of wine and my portable speakers." Hanji looked at her confused.

"Um" Tiffany held up her phone. "In my world I can talk to anyone in the world with this. If I have a question I can ask this and It'll give it to me, if there is an answer. But I can take ... um, pictures. Instantly and store it on here. Also with that I can record time." Hanji eye lit up , since she lost her other one. "Come here I'll show you. Instead of 'Portrait" its called a 'picture' or 'photo'." Tiffany showed her the camera , taking pictures and video, then playing it back. Hanji was so excited.

"That's so crazy! Wow so advance! and you can talk to anyone in the WORLD?!"

"Well, my world. As long you have a device that compatible. Also with the speakers. I have music stored on this. It has its own speaker." She pulled up a random song on her phone 'So Gone' By Monica, classic breakup song. Hanji was shocked to hear a voice from this small box. "But if I plug it into these." She plugged into the Aux cord to the speakers and they blared music. Tiffany quickly turned down the volume. "Sorry about that! I didn't know it'd be that loud right away haha" Tiffany giggled out of ensnarement. But Hanji didn't mind, quiet opposite.

"Your world is so fascinating!" She yelled. "How, this is crazy! I would've never thought!"

"Well, as much as I'd love to tell you more, I'm gonna start unpacking and organizing my things." She side glanced at the door.

Hanji bounced. "Oh of course! I'm sorry, I have to tell Levi this!" Oh yeah, that's his name. She was in so much shock by everything that she didn't really focus on the little man. Now that she started to think about him she couldn't stop thinking about his eyes. Such mystery. Tiffany mentally slapped herself ' You just got out of a horrid relationship and you need to get back home.'

Hanji started walking out waving saying she'll be over in the morning with breakfast. saying that the showers and toilets are in HQ ,sadly. When the door closed and Hanji was a distance away. Since this home didn't have curtains , she peered out to make sure no one was around. When the coast was clear she sat at the table and started crying. 'What the Hell is going on?" Her chest heaved rapidly. She wiped away the tears and stood up. Seeing if she had a blanket to hang over the window. She a basic black throw blanket that'd work for now.

She had a couple sets of dishes to get started with. Putting things away, emptying boxes. Every time a good song played she'd turn up the volume, forgetting her surroundings. She was in the zone. Hours past and she found 2 bottles of her favorite red wine. 1 for now 1 for a special time. Emotionally worn out she drank and it went straight to her head. Singing on the top of her longs with every song that came on. She was almost done till she heard pounding on the door. She almost dropped what was in her hand. 'FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! Do I ignore the door? Pretend I'm not home!' She looked at the speakers 'Right... clearly I'm not home' she rolled her eyes. She looked in the mirror she hung up. 'Wow your eyes are blood shot. Round applause for you genius.' Her wavy hair was not behaving at all but she took a deep breathe and slightly opened the door. It was a group of kids. "Ummm?"

"Oh Hi, sorry for bugging you I'm Eren. This is Armin" These 2 are the titan shifters. "This is Mikasa, Sasha, Connie and this horse face is Jean." Jean glared at Eren then looked at Tiffany clearly red in the face. "We are in Levi's squad and we over heard Hanji talking about you and that you are not of this world. Is that true or she just being her crazy self?" Eren giggled.

Tiffany exhaled hard , making everyone stiffen. "Yeah one of her experiments brought me to your world. Our worlds are completely different." The all stood in awe then hearing the music.

"You have a band in there?" Connie spoke up.

"Huh? Oh no I have a device that I can play any music I want whenever I want. Kinda like a music box but million times more advanced." The all stood in awe. "Look I'm sure you are all great kids. But, I've been through a lot today. So if you don't mind..."

"Oh no! We are so sorry we were just curious and excited!" Sasha piped in.

"What are you doing here?" came an authoritative voice behind the group. They all spun around on their heels

"SIR!" the all saluted, fist over heart. Which confused Tiffany. Since her salute was a knife hand over the eyes. odd. "Sorry Captain." And they all took off. Leaving Levi standing there looking at Tiffany in the doorway.

"Sorry about that."

"Oh they are just curious kids, no harm. I just wish I was more sober." She nervously giggled. "I found couple bottles of my wine and since I'm dealing with an inner battle I thought it'd be perfect. Then I heard pounding on my door and it scared me." She smiled again. Levi widen his eyes then looked away. 'Whats that about?' "Would you care for a glass? I just unpacked them so they are clean."

Levi froze when he saw her smile. Her cheeks are pink from the wine and her smile was genuine. "Sure, I never had a different worlds wine." He chuckled deeply. Now her cheeks were pink for a different reason. she stepped aside to let him in. He looked around , she moved fast. A music box playing with weird music, her bed was already made with pillows and blankets. It seems she turned the spare room into her own armory. Rifles, pistols and a bow? Really high tech bow.

"It's called a compound bow." She caught him looking. She smiled "It's fine, when we have time I'll let you play with my toys." He doesn't know why, but it flustered him. But he held his poker face as she went off putting the last things away. Which was jewlery. He sat down at the table. staying quiet while she was bopping back and fourth. He heard a glasses turned and looked over his shoulder at her. She was on her tippy toes reaching for a glass. Yet again, his eyes went to her butt. He turned back around. ' I shouldn't be looking.' he bantered himself. A glass was placed in front of him with a deep red wine.

"Its sweet, I hope you don't mind." she said over his shoulder in his ear. Then she jumped away. "Oh God sorry, I forgot you were a germaphobe." He has frozen in his spot for a second.

He coughed "Well I'll let it slide this time." He looked at one of he boxes seeing a picture sticking out. It was her and a fairly large man. A sting of jealousy hit, odd, this isn't normal for Levi. He couldn't help it "Who's that man? Is he..." Levi left the words hang in the air. She followed his gaze and huffed.

Walking over to the picture, she snatched it walking back to the table. "This is he. The one who broke my heart into a million pieces." Levi was silent. "Hes a loser. A drunk, a cheat and an abuser."

"Why did you stay?" He blurted out. Tiffany went from relaxed to defensive and he saw the switch. 'Ah shit..' he thought.

"We served together. He was my spotter. I was a sniper. You can be miles away and I can still blow your brains out." Levi's eyes widen , that's insane talk. "Well, that relationship you get really close. We were sick of killing and I wanted to sing. So we both got out." silence "He changed. Since there were other women that didn't know how to kill him , he chased after them. We got into fist fights, choke outs, you name it. So, I packed up MY shit. Not OUR. Everything you see, I bought it. Me and I let him keep majority of things." Levi just listened. "I was raised by a single mom" Levi froze. Since his mom passed away at an early age at a brothel.

"Same. What did she do for work?" Why did he ask? its not his business. But he wanted to know more about her mental background.

"Well that's a little complicated."

"Are you ashamed?"

"Kinda"

"how so?"

"Well, She was drugged out majority of the time. Different men all the time.." She waved her hand to sweep those thoughts out of her head. "she did what she had to do to put food in our mouths. That's all I'm gonna say about it."

Levi nodded. "What of your father?"

"He can be dead for all I fucking care. Maybe that's why I didn't mind having male targets. I just put his face on their body and it made it a million times easier." She started to drinking the wine heavier. Clearly ready to forget everything.

'Abandonment issues, my best guess.' "Easy kid, you'll get smashed"

She giggled, standing up swaying her hips to the music. "I just love to dance and sing." But the wine hit her hard in the head and she lost her footing. She started to fall but Levi sprung into action. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself up. an inch or two away from each others lips. The air was still...

Then she collapsed into his chest." Mr. Ackerman, I'm so dizzy and tired." It was getting late. He rarely sleeps so it never bugged him. Then again, he's never traveled to a different universe. He put his arm under her legs and lifting her up. Cradling her, walking sideways so her head won't smack into the door frame. He laid her down onto bed, ready to pull away but she didn't let go." Mr. Ackerman? Levi.." Her voice was soft, making his ears perk. "Lay down with me"

 **Levi: Really? you put yourself in the story? pretty low kid.**

 **Author: Don't judge me! I don't ship you with anyone in the manga!**

 **Levi: You are really annoying**

 **Author: TT_TT**

 **Levi: Ugh**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! IT FEEDS AUTHORS SOULS!**


	2. To the Wall

He froze, Looking into her glazed over eyes. "That wouldn't be smart." He grunted trying to pry her arms off of him, but she wasn't budging. Instead she giggled and flipped him over onto the other side of the bed. 'She couldn't stand earlier, but she can flip me over.' He thought.

"Come on, just stay the night. You seem like a good enough man." She nudged up against him. "Just till I fall asleep" She paused. "I haven't been treated this way in a very long time."

He peered down at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"With kindness. Like, " She scooted face to face with Levi. He had his normal poker face. "Oh , how can I explain it... He was everything a man shouldn't be." She closed her eyes. Calming her drunken brain. Then her eyes flew open. "Sooooo!" In a playful voice. "Whos your partner?" The question startled Levi. Just so bluntly she spoke. "Oh come on, do you like female? or male? You gotta tell me something!" Her smile was wide, but she was clearly hiding behind it.

"Well" Levi spoke up. "I've never been in a relationship. Close a couple of times."

"Uh oh, what happened." She inched closer.

"They died." Silence fell over the little room. How do you even respond to that? Tiffany lowered her head to his chest and pressed against it. It was nuzzling more than anything. Her drunken arms felt numb yet heavy. Levi exhaled heavily, making her random stands of hair dance around. "Don't think about it to much. Death has clung to me since I was born." He placed a hand on the back of her head, cupping it. "But, I must leave. If i am to be seen leaving this place in the morning, rumors will pass around that will do nothing but harm." He backed away slowly , not wanting to be away from her warmth. As he stood up, fixing his shirt, He noticed Tiffany out stretching her hand to him. She sat on her legs, the V neck line shifted to show a hint of a bra. 'Is she pleading for my return?' He place his rough hand into her small slender hand and held it.

Pressing his fingers to her cheek, she closed her eyes letting go of Levi's hand. She didn't reopen her eyes. 'I've only been here for a matter of hours. You are no slut Tiffany Fox!' Her hands tighten in her lap, but she put a soft gentle face on. "Thank you for everything Captain Ackerman. Your kindness will not be forgotten." Small pause "Tomorrows a new day right?" she nervously giggled.

"You hide your feelings poorly." His voice was stern. "Vocally lying is bad enough. But If you can't keep your face from giving it away you shouldn't even try." He leaning over and poked her forehead. " I get you are alone in this world. Truly , I can only imagine your confusion." Tears started to build up in the corners of her eyes. Oh, shes such a ball of blubber when she drinks. "However, If you ever try hiding your emotions from me again, you'll be punished." Her tears almost went into rage, till he kissed her forehead and started walking away. "Try to sleep at least, or Hanji will be pissed if you pass out in your breakfast." He spoke while we walked to the front door. Without looking back at her he stood in the doorway. "Good night, Ms. Fox. If you need anything I'm on the second story of HQ. 3 window in from the left side. I'm usually awake." With that, the door closed.

She sat on her bed, face completely red and it wasn't because of the wine. 'Holy shit' she thought. Getting up and wobbling/running to the front door and locking it. she wobbled back to the bed and flopped down. Her legs were numb, her head felt light but her heart was beating so quickly, 'When was the last time I felt like this? This budding feeling of a crush?' She pondered. 'It's been so long that I have been listened to and not be told what I thought was dumb or crazy.' She rolled over onto her back. 'If it wasn't for this whole Titan thing, I would've pondered staying.' She giggled to herself , closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The sun blared through the bedroom window, no mercy. "Oh my God my head." It wasn't the sun that woke her up, it was Hanji banging at her front door. "Hanji! stop banging on the damn door!" Tiffany stumbled to the door, unlocking it and peaking at Hanji through a little crack.

"GOOD MOOOORNI... Wow, you look like shit!"

"And a glorious morning to you too Hanj." Tiffany opened the door more but hid in the darkness behind it. Then slamming it when she entered with food, Making Hanji jump. "I think this worlds Sun is brighter than mine." Tiffany groaned.

"Possibly. But, its possible you are hungover." Hanji sat down a plate of eggs bread and a glass of water. Bare bones meal but they haven't secured the Wall Maria enough to start farming for the masses again. Hanji sat down opposite side of the plate. Clearly not leaving till Tiffany finishes her food.

Tiffany did not like company when she was hungover. She sat down and started devouring food. Gulping water from her dehydrated body. Asking about the squad and their personalities. "Sorry, I drank wine last night and it went straight to my head. Trying to trick myself 'Things aren't so bad' mentality." She leaned on one hand , covering half her face. Having a guilty smirk "But, I need to get things in town. Learn how to blend in. Do they except jewelry as trade?"

Hanji looked at her, eyes wide. "What kind of jewelry we talkin about?"

"Well, I have couple of diamonds, couple things with rubies in it, silver and gold" Tiffany started listing things on her fingers. " Tiara that I bought for a Military ball. Hell, I still have the damn dress."

"Were you royalty in your world?" Hanji stood up , leaning over the table, looming over the small woman.

"What? Oh no. I use to make good money at an older job. When I traveled the world.."

"YOU TRAVELED THE WORLD?!"

Tiffany was getting frustrated and glared at her. Making retreat slightly. "Well yeah, I was military so we go where the job takes us. plain and simple. But, on my travels I'd see things I liked and bought them. I even have a belly dancing outfit and head jewelry from India... Not like you know what that is. Someday I'll draw out my world and explain what I know." Hanji nodded so quickly, Tiffany thought her head would fall off.

Another knock at the door. Tiffany glared at it, unwanting to move. Another knock, no , this time it was slamming. "I know you're in there." Levi spoke up. Tiffany went into full panic mode. Remembering last night and how embarrass she is. She ran into her bedroom, whispering to Hanji to answer for her. Hanji looked confused but did as she was told. Hanji opened to the door to the usual Levi, perfectly clean outfit and arms crossed. "She still sleeping?" His tone was flat. Not giving a hint that last night even happened.

'Does he not remember?!' Tiffany thought. She was was trying to tame her wavy hair while putting on a long black maxxi dress that had 2 inch width straps. ' Fuck this shit' she threw her brush on her bed and pinned it up into a messy ponytail. 'I should probably wear flats, I don't want him to feel SUPER short.' She took a breather , trying to make the dizziness from her hangover calm down. 'A dress, the universal " I couldn't match shit today" outfit.'

As she placed a necklace around her neck, with an onyx oval stone hanging about her cleavage line, she heard her bedroom door open. "You better be awake or im flipping your bed over.." Levi stopped and stared. When she turned to meet him, the hem of her dress danced around her feet. The dress clung to her form, showing every curve. Her hair thrown up half haphazardly, random strands framing her high cheekbone face. The sun from the window made her hazel eyes glisten. "Why didn't you answer the door?" He said in a stern voice, keeping composer.

"Couldn't open it naked could I?" She shot back.

"Did Hanji see all of you? She kinda gossips"

"Oh God NO! I was still in sleeping clothing. Is she still here? I need her to have someone accompany me." Levi's eyes narrowed

"Why do you need someone assigned to you?"

"Well, I can't request you or her, being higher ups and all. Can't have Eren or Armin because they are perfecting their Titan powers. Mikasa will never leave their side. Sasha will eat everything in site while Connie is trying to choke her out. Jean can't even look me in the eye without mincing his words."

"Damn, you picked that all up already?" Levi was shocked.

"Well, I brought it up while I was eating and Hanji told me about their personalities." Tiffany lifted a finger to physically point it out. "So I need to figure out who to take me into town so I can trade or sell something. I'm sure my stones can fetch a good price." With that she lifted her jewelry case and handed it to Levi. When he opened it he saw all of her rings, necklaces, bracelets, and even a tiara.

"You will have to space out your sales and sell straight to the nobles for anyone to afford majority of these things. Since Historia took the crown, she's taxing them more to help out the rest of the population." Tiffany look defeated.

"So everything I have is pretty much useless? How am I gonna get anything if no one will accept it"

"Well, I didn't say that. If you are willing to barter for things that are less that the value of these, I think you'll be fine." Levi tried to reassure her.

"Hanj!?" Hanji walked in behind Levi. Looking over him.

"Hey! Whats up?" Hanji asked.

"Wanna take notes about my bow? It shoots faster, further and more accurate than the bows this world has."

Hanji's eyes gleamed in excitement. "Oh my God, YES!" She started drooling from excitement.

"I have a couple of science books that I had from my years in school. I doubt you can read my language so I'll have to read them to you and you'll have to write them down in your language."

"ARE YOU A GODDESS?" Hanji clung to her legs.

"In exchange..." Tiffany lifted her finger. Hanji looked up with a blank stare. "You must have someone show me around the safe zone AND Show me a secluded area to ride my bike when I need to blow of steam."

"That's it?! Yes , absolutely! But we have to have an able scout thats free to show you around. So sadly, you can not explore today." Tiffany look defeated.

With a heavy sigh. "Well, what can I do today? I don't want to be stuck in the house."

"Well" Levi spoke up. "About this bow. Hanji and I have very little free time. But, at the moment, we can go behind this home and set up targets." Levi's said coolly, but his mind was curious. 'If we can learn more about her weapons, we can conform them to kill titans from a distance."

"OH SURE! LET ME GO GET IT!"

Tiffany showed all the parts of the bow describing each bend and curve. She thought it'd be funny to add more weight on the draw back when Levi wanted to shoot, but it seemed to have no effect. Hanji fumbled with it at the beginning. Over analyzing and picking it apart instead of calming her mind and aiming. Levi, unshockingly, picked it up quiet easily. He seemed to enjoy the power the bow had. How it fascinated him. Tiffany watched his back muscles flex under his white shirt. Every ridge, rounded muscle and arched spine. His Steel eyes would lock onto a tree target, letting the arrow fly past his face , making his air gust up. Tiffany bit her thumb.

"As much as I love playing with your toy." Levi turned to her. Locking on to her thumb that was slightly in her mouth. 'oh, dont do that...' he coughed. "I have formations to sketch up for our next mission."

Hanji grabbed her notes walking passed Tiffany, saying her thank you's as she left. As she left it was only Levi and Tiffany. Should she bring up last night? Did he forget? 'I'm gonna convince myself it never happened.' She bit her thumb harder in thought . " Soooo..." 'Oh, smooth Tiff. Really, Fucking, Smooth.' "Ummm, so when is your mission?" 'Yeah talk about work, that makes EVERYONE happy!'

"Tomorrow. With our formation we scout out the areas to see what we find and kill titans along the way." He put so bluntly.

"Oh, well that seems straight forward" another awkward silence. 'He doesn't talk much as is so this one sided convo is not gonna get any better. "Well, I guess I'll let you go to work. Maybe I'll see if my guitar needs tuning. Clean my rifle for the millionth time haha never no when an assassination job will pop up hahaha." 'OH MY GOD! YOU DID NOT JUST MAKE A JOKE ABOUT KILLING PEOPLE! WHAT THE FUCK!' Her inner self screamed at her how stupid she was for making horrible joke about killing people for money. "I was kidding you know" Tiffany tried to back track.

"..." Levi just stared at her. He sighed and walked up to her. "You are horrible at jokes." He handed the bow and arrows back to her. "But, I do need to prep for tomorrow." He was about to round the corner of the house to ride back to HQ, but he paused before he did. He didn't look directly at her, but he looked down and side glanced in her direction. "You shouldn't bite your thumb, you don't know how it makes others feel." with that, he took his leave.

Tiffanys face was bright red. When she heard him and his horse leave she ran back into her house. Locking the door, she ran to her room and flopped on the bed. "What was that about? Such an odd man. Handsome, strong...and short." Tiffany never went for short men. She liked being towered over. She liked the feeling that she was protected."This is so weird!" She yelled into her pillow.

As time went on she grabbed her cleaning kit for her rifle. Making sure her baby "Diamond" was ready for any case. About 1pm she heard another knock at the door. But this time, it was Jean. "Oh! Hey kid, whats up?" he tried to say something but instead lifted a tray of food. "Oh cool , lunch! I was gonna try to figure out how to get food soon. Thought I would have to dig into my stash haha." Jean was about to walk away until she called out. "Hey, Jean is it? Would you mind chilling with me? It gets awfully quiet here and my phone is hooked up to a solar charger so I can't play music. I'd like to pick your brain."

"Oh, um, I don't know if Captain..."

"Just blame it on me. Trust me, I've dealt with worse." Tiffany laughed dragging him into the house. They sat down at the table while Jean told her about his life and how he wanted to be an MP. "Interesting. I was once military. But I didn't have a squad since my job was a solo thing , most of the time... Some missions I had a spotter." Tiffany finished her food and look at Jean with the most Flirtatious look. " Jean, can I ask you a small favor?"

His face got extremely red. Teenage boys were so easily flustered. "Um, what is it ?"

"This wall you speak of, I'd like to go on top of it. Scout out the areas outside them from a safe distance. I have this device that I can see miles out. So, I can't interrupt anyones job." She batted her eyelashes.

"I don't have the authority to allow a civilian onto the wall!" He spoke quickly and uneasy. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Captain Levi would have me fed to the Titans."

"Like I said , blame it on me. Tell him I forced you." She smiled. "Come on, What harm would it be? Wall Maria is the most outer big wall right? Take me on top of that one." Jean nodded and sighed, knowing he was getting played. "Great, I'll grab my case and you can take me there."

Tiffany had an attachment strap to her rifle case, so she slung it across her back. Jean grabbed a horse from the stable because he feared if she walked, she'd draw too much attention. They rode for a good 2 hours to get to Maria. A small stairwell went up to the top, which took a half an hour to get up. Once to the top, Tiffany wasted no time setting up her rifle. she laid on the ground peering through her scope.

And then she saw them. Titans.

"They are an ugly bunch aren't they?" Tiffany spoke out but didn't move.

Jean was startled. "You can see them? From here?"

"Well, yeah. they are about 4 miles out maybe a little more. Here. "She rolled over and patted for him to look through the scope. He rushed over and laid down.

"My god, I can see them!"

"It he was human, I could kill him from this distance too. Closer the better of course, but you do what you gotta do with whatchya got. Depending on their anatomy, Armor piercing or impact explosion tip bullets would be best to kill one." It was more of her speaking out loud. She'd never waist a bullet if it was absolutely necessary.

"How much power does this thing have?"

"Well, If I shot you point blank range, It'll rip you in half." Jeans eyes widen and his face paled. "Oh Jean, I'd never hurt you. You brought me here so we are all good." He smiled and chuckled. "Oh, What Gate are you leaving out of?"

"Well if you look to your left, the gate is about 2 miles that way. I think thats the one we are going out of but the final word is up to Hanji and Armin." Jean stood up. "We need to get back, I've been gone for to long." And with that , Tiffany disassembled the rifle , packed it up and made the trip back down the stairs. Each step down she got this feeling in the back of her neck something is gonna go wrong. Her Primal senses kicking in.

'Something isn't right. I need to get back now. I should've taken my fucking bike out. The villagers be damned.' She mentally kicked herself. "Jean, lets pick up the pace. I feel a disturbance in the force." Wow Tiff, he's not gonna get the reference.'

They quickly got back on the horse and made her go full sprint. He must've felt it too. They've must've been out for too long that people are now looking for them. As they ran through the town they didn't see any scouts walking about or any other military paying attention to them. 'So, they aren't searching for them. But why do I get this sense something is not alright.' Jean thought. Once they reach her home they saw a horse tide up front. 'OH GOD NO! THATS CAPTAINS HORSE!' Jean was in full panic. Tiffany felt it.

"Just drop me off and go." She spoke into his ear. "Thank you Jean. I think you are my only friend at the moment!" His face was beat red. "If only you were a little older." She giggled as his face look defeated, poor guy. When the horse slowed down enough, she hopped off. She didn't want Jean to get into trouble for her curiosities.

She opened the door confidently, like she ran that shit. Levi sat there drinking his tea. She walked into the spare room to put her rifle back, taking her sweet time. Silence. She walked back into the kitchen area and sat at the kitchen table in-front of Levi. He set his glass down. When he looked up at her, his eyes were cold and eyebrows narrowed. "Where were you?" He spoke sternly.

"Well, I went out." Trying to protect her newly made friend. "I just adventured around the walls, getting to know the area."

"We had the Garrison send a message to HQ that he saw a Scout with a long face and a woman in black heading to wall Maria." Levi said matter of factly.

"Waaah? Crazy!"

"Why were you going on top of the wall?" His temper was slipping. "It's not safe."

"Ok, listen up short shit." Tiffany slammed her fist on the table. " I am no prisoner. Meaning I'll do what I want when I want. I needed to know my surroundings. If shit goes sideways, I need to figure out the next step to keep me alive. I have survived Hell and when I die I might go back. But till then, I'm gonna do what ever I can to live." At this point she stood up from her chair yelling at him. Everything was silent for a moment. "Look" she softened her tone. "I've never been 'safe'. I don't know that word. I lived in a world where my job was me against them. Who are them? Anyone who wasn't me." She sat back down.

"Don't take one of my squad members without me knowing. They are on call 24/7." More silence. "Why did you go on the wall?"

"I was curious to see these things you call Titans. I took my rifle out to see them in the distance."

"Could you kill them from a distance?"

"I don't know. I've only killed humans. My world doesn't have Titans."

"That world must be nice." Tiffany busted out laughing.

"Some of it, it has perks. But a lot of evil fuckers though. Then people like me end their lives with just one finger pull." She did a trigger pulling motion with her finger looking at Levi. "Does that frighten you? Under orders or not, I still killed people. First time I puke, but after awhile, you just went numb." Levi leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes.

"Look, doing what you have to do to survive is understandable. You shouldn't regret your choices because you did them for a reason." He exhaled. "Look, just let me know if you need a soldier to accompany you or atleast let me know you are going out to adventure. I must get back to my office. Sasha and Connie will be bringing your dinner tonight." Levi stood up.

"Why am I getting brought food?" It was a good question.

"The mess halls gets kinda crazy since majority of them are hormonal teenagers. If a woman like you went in there. The boys would have an all out brawl to sit next to you. Its not for your convenience, I just don't want to deal with the brats. " Tiffany giggled, Levi loved that sound. " I will check up on you tomorrow after the mission, If you are here that is." He smirked at her.

"I'll try not to go through your stuff when your gone." She smiled back.

"Hmph, last thing I need is you in my office." He said half way out the door.

"Well, not in a formal way." Tiffany giggled at her flirtatious comment. Levi froze in the doorway. "Good night Levi, I'll see you tomorrow." He closed the door quickly , jumped on his horse and took off towards HQ. 'Oh, that got to him. Now Sasha and Connie should be here soon.' Then knocks at the door. ' FOOD!'


	3. Full Moon

The moon is full and bright. HQ is silent. Tiffany could not sleep. Knowing HE will be out on mission. She rolled around in her bed. Her white tank top was more of a crop top, riding up, showing the dip of her waist line. Her skin wasn't flawless; small faded scars danced over her body. Some from work, some from her ex. Her black shorts revealed small amount of cheek. Her brunette hair thrown up into a half-hazard bun.

She huffed and rolled out of bed. She grabbed a lighter from her dresser and lit a lamp. walking into the dinning area she sat down at the table tapping the table thinking on what to do with this new found energy. She grabbed her guitar a strummed a couple of strings. "When was the last time I sang?... Couple months I'd assume." She placed her feet on the table and started humming a tune. Nothing specific, just trying to find words to go with it.

 _I wanna ruin our friendship_

 _We should be lovers instead_

 _I don't know how to say this_

 _Because you are my dearest friend_

She always found joy listening to Studio Killers when she was up really late. That main singer was so pudgy and short, so much so Tiffany would giggle how sassy she was. None the less, she liked them. Working 2 jobs she was able to afford opera lessons. She never wanted to be in the field of music but the training helped her with getting certain notes and projecting her voice.

"Ugh!" She put her guitar away and went into her room grabbing a pair of jeans, socks and running shoes. Coming back into the main room she grabbed her phone off the solar charger and headphones. "Midnight stroll, what could go wrong ?...ha " All of her nerves telling her to stay in. Discovering new territory in the dark wasn't smart. She grabbed her door key and locked it as she started to wander. Music blaring through her headphones, some Caravan Palace, happy new age swing music. 'Maybe Levi is up, hes said 3rd window in right?' Sure shit, his light was on. 'Now, to get his attention or leave him be?' She wanted him to come down but she knows what its like the day before a mission; stressful planning. A flicker of a shadow from his room made her froze . The shadow was large against the wall meaning he was either closer to the lamp or someone really huge was with him. 'If he is with someone I'm not gonna bug him.' But curiosity was begging her to stay and watch. So she went to the tree line, hiding in the shadows. All of her military training kicked in. Becoming nothing but a shadow, she turned off her music and tried to listen. His windows we closed for the most part so she had only a sliver to look through. From what she could tell , he was sitting at his chair , leaning backwards his hand over his face. His face clearly giving off distress. 'I knew he would be stressing over the mission.'

Little did Tiffany know the other person in the room was Hanji, talking Levi's ears off. Close friend our not she is driving him nuts. "Hanji, remind me again. Why are you in my office? Your constant talking is giving me a headache." He grunted, eyes remaining closed.

"Well, I wanted to talk about Tiffany." He opened his eyes , glaring at her. "She has weapons and training we do not have. Jean said she saw titans miles away. I think she would be great in the field."

"You idiot, she was training to kill humans. It'd be like putting a fresh cadet in front of a titan."

"What if she works away from the titans?" Hanji shrugged.

Levi lifted his head, she caught his full attention. "What are getting at Hanji?"

"Well, what if we place her in a tree, somewhere high up. She'd pick off titans from afar. Its an idea that could save lives." Levi couldn't think of a come back. It would be a perfect ally. But she was still so new to this world.

Levi stood from his chair and pushed open the curtains, looking out to the full moon. "After tomorrows mission I will talk to her. For now, leave my office." With that Hanji went back to her lab with a pip in her step. He gazed at the moon, thinking on ways to keep her safe on a mission.

While at the tree line, Tiffany was frozen. Trying not to move or his icy eyes would find her in an instant. 'So it was Hanji in there with him, good thing I didn't throw anything at the window.' Levi closed his eyes letting out a deep breath. 'Now's my chance!' She ran low, if he caught movement , he'd dismiss it as a fox or a small dog. At least, that's what she hoped. Almost out of Levi's sight, he caught a glimpse of the bush movement and locked onto it. 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! I gotta get back before he notices its me!' She slammed that key into the door, quickly opening then shutting the door , re-locking it. she slid down breathing heavily . Her lamp was at a low dim. she crawled to her bed room, putting her shorts back on. the ponytail was messier than before and her cheeks red against her pale skin. If she read Levi right, he'll be knocking at the door any moment. She craved his attention, so she lightly bit her full lips making them puffier , adding more color.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Or more of slamming. she played music lightly on her portable speakers . Very dark emotional orchestra ,Shades and Shadows by Peter Gundry. Very sensual build up in her opinion. She quickly and lightly walked across the dinning area to open the door. She saw a lightly panting Levi looking back at her. She leaned against the door way revealing her curves more. Setting her hazel eyes to a bedroom tone. Puffy lips light part. "Captain." She slightly moaned. "What is wrong? Its so late." She never really seduced a man. Only mans she been with was her ex and they were assigned together.

Levi's brain went blank as I stared at in the door way. "Ms. Fox, did you see someone running this way?" 'Keep it professional Levi.'

She brought her hand up to her chin. "No, I don't believe so. I was just relaxing in my room. I haven't been able to sleep. My mind as been so busy, with these thoughts of..." She looked Levi in the eye. "Wonders" She opened the door more. "Since we are both up, come join me. Tonight may be our last. I hope not, but missions are missions. They are deadly and unpredictable."

Like a trance he walked behind her watching butt slightly jiggled out of her shorts. He bit his lip. She sat at the table. He sat across from her. 'Should I bring it up to her now? No, after the mission I will. She seems very tired.' She rested her head on her hands as they folded under her head. "Ms. Fox."

"Tiffany, call me Tiffany. Or a cute nickname." She smiled. "I never had a cute nickname. I had a code name though. But that was long long ago."

Levi didn't wanna dig up her past, he was sure she'd let him know more the longer she is here. "Ms. Fox, I hope you are adjusting alright. Seems like you made a friend in Jean." Sting of jealousy.

"He's a good boy. Just hormonal. He'll be a good man when he becomes of age." Her eyes closed. Since Levi was here, she was relaxed. She knew no harm would come if he was here. "I'm not interested in the boy, if you're gonna try to spin it that way. Even though he is handsome, I don't date younger." she giggled.

"Oh." Levi spoke with amusement. "And how old are you?"

Tiffany did a fake gasp in shock. "You should never ask a woman's age!" More giggles came, charming Levi's ears. "I'm 23. I joined the military when I was 17. That's the absolute youngest you can be to join in my country." She crossed her arms on the table and laid on them. "And you, Captain?"

"34." He watched her shoot up.

"What?! Bull shit! You have to be live 25!" Energy returned to her body.

"Tch. Believe what you want but its the truth. Brat." He stood up. and walked to the door.

'Tiff, come on. What happened to that confidence earlier. You've read so many romance novels. You got dis shit!' She mentally pep talked herself. "Mr. Le...!" but the door already shut. "oh..." was all she could mumble. 'A shut door, isn't this a repeated feeling.' She hung her head. 'No, open the fucking door and go after him. No, don't do that. You never should chase after a man!' She walked over to the door as it flung open. Levi bumping into her, making them both fall. He towered above her, eyes wide and face red.

He froze. Not knowing his next move. Tiffany leaned up and kissed his lips. Her full lips pressed against his thin ones. "Levi, would you like to spend the night?"


End file.
